


Grip

by VitaLupum



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calm down, don’t you resist. You’ve such a delicate wrist; and if I give it a twist… something to hold when I lose my grip. Song is All My Life by Foo Fighters, from the album One By One, 2002.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip

Alex has hold of Seth’s wrist.

It is raining, and the entire world is grey except for the violent bursts of painful colour that happen every time Alex twists Seth’s wrist around.

“You are not leaving me this time,” Alex is snarling Seth’s ear. Seth didn’t think he could be more scared than he had been when he was attacked in the basement by that creature, but here he is, one hand of Alex’s around his wrist, the other gripped in his hair, and he is about to pass out in terror. “The others have all left me, but you are mine and _you will stay_.”

Seth whimpers an acknowledgment, and Alex’s grip on his hand, made not a bit less agonising by the pouring rain, loosens just a tiny bit. His grip on his hair stays where it is. Seth can remember when he and Alex used to lie around in Alex’s room, listening to stupid dance music that Alex loved and stupid metal that he loved and making out and it was all fine. This is decidedly not fine.

Alex drags him up by his hair, and Seth lets out a gasp of pain.

“Shut up,” Alex snaps, twisting his wrist again, and Seth bites his lip so hard a bead of blood wells up. “You’re about to find out about real pain.”


End file.
